The Lion King: Scar's Reign: Introduction
The Lion King Scar's Reign is a written fanfiction by user ScarsReign. Author's note: Ever since I watched The Lion King film as a kid, the film carried on in my imagination after it ended. I couldn't believe my favorite Disney character was gone forever. And after knowing of Disney's deleted scene of Scar, & a bit of his past, my imagination developed this. Be welcome in my imagination: In my head I imagined watching a (animation) film called 'Scar's Reign' with of course the voice of Jeremy Irons! It starts with an animation saying: 'Scar's Reign'. At the top you see a close-up of his eyes, the scar is clearly visible. His gaze becomes less mean when the name Scar is changed to Taka. It changes back soon. Then there is a flashback from The Lion King. The song "Be Prepared" from Scar can be seen in flashback tones. Then we see Mufasa's death, Scar sending Simba away and sending the hyenas behind him, Scar telling the lions the tragic news and the moment that Timon and Pumbaa found Simba. Story Summary: A dark era has reached the Pride Lands, with Scar as its king. The lionesses, the hyenas: they all have to deal with each other. This story will reveal what‘s truly happened during Simba's absence. What's life like on the Pride Lands with Scar? With his chaotic mind, Scar has got his eyes drawn to Nala. Also his past still haunts this black maned lion. And how's Scar holding up as king himself? Every day there‘s the chance of him or one of the hyenas spilling their secret out in the open. But there‘s one other lion who knows the truth: Zira. Scar and Zira have a rather unpleasant history together and also the hyenas are wondering if he still stands on the same page as they are. While Scar is worrying about his future and the 'ghosts' of his past, Zira and the three hyenas are secretly plotting against him. Does Scar have anyone left on his side or has he, with his actions of the past, created his own Lion Graveyard? Is Taka still hidden somewhere inside or is our pal truly destined to be doomed? Scar/Taka is such an interesting character to write about and with this story I'm deepening myself into his chaotic mind & am crawling into this thin lion's skin. Cover photo: The three images of Scar next each other, each another emotional state, I've haven't chosen for nothing. They fit the story since his emotional state varies from moment to moment.. Chapters: 1. Haunted by the Past 2. Watched Over 3. The Lead Huntress 4. Sinister Plots & Hidden Agendas 5. A Foggy Hyena Echoed, Scarred Cave (Coming soon) 6. The Madness of King Scar 7. Nala's Choice Part I More to follow. Notes: - All rights regarding The Lion King belong to Disney. - I work with the Italic font to reveal a character's thought. Song lyrics will be shown in Bold. - This story will have a chapter named The Madness of King Scar, based on the equally named scene from the musical, the scene from the film between Zazu, The hyenas and Scar and the deleted scene with Nala - Also Scar will sing a new and according to him, improved version of Be Prepared and I'm also planning to write a hyenas song in it, inspired on the musicals Chow Down.Category:The Lion King: Scar's Reign Category:Fanfiction Category:ScarsReign